


The Love Game v2

by Gangnam_Style_X3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangnam_Style_X3/pseuds/Gangnam_Style_X3
Summary: At their wit's end, Sasuke's parents seek the help of someone whose ways seem unconventional. But what else can one do when everything they've tried backfires epically? At this point, they are willing to let this stranger do anything and everything they can in hopes that it will help their son finally find true love and not just a good lay.





	1. A Parents' Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a story that I've already got posted over on Fanfiction.net, but I thought why not expand and post it up here as well like I see many other creators do. If you have not seen this story yet, or are excited to see it up on here as well, I hope I don't disappoint you. I will also be posting the rest of my other works as well that I am currently focused on, so be on the lookout! I hope you enjoy! Thank you in advance!

**-XxX-**

"Are you sure that this is legit?"

"Not really, but at this point, I've become desperate. Something needs to be done."

"I agree."

"So make the call?"

"Give me a minute." She dials up the number that she previously wrote down. "Where is he now?"

"If he's not here then my best guess is that he's out with some floozy."

"Figures. I pray that he doesn't catch something from this one."

"I pray that he's being safe."

"Hun, shush, it's ringing."

"Hn."

"Hello? Is this the line for that love-life problem commercial that was on tv?" Pause. "It is? Great! I would like to make an appointment to meet with the producer, please. It's very urgent that I speak with them."

"Tell them why, dear."

"I'll get to that in a minute, now shush! - Oh yes, I'm here. The reason why I'm calling? It's because my youngest son has a serious issue and nothing that my husband or I have tried to do to help has worked! We've tried just about everything that a parent can do, but he's just so damn difficult that everything fails!"

"Ma'am, we are desperate at this point. We saw your ad on tv and we're just hoping that this is something that will finally knock some sense into him. Maybe this unconventional form of treatment will be the thing to help him more than we ever could."

"I just want my son to find happiness with the one that he truly loves, not spend the rest of his days as some wannabe playboy. So please, ma'am, may I meet with the producer?"

A long silent pause ensues as they wait for a response from the other end.

"What's going on, Mikoto?"

"I'm on hold. I don't know what we're going to do if they say no, Fugaku. Sasuke needs help!"

Fugaku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know dear, but let's just see what they have to say first, okay?"

"Okay, I guess you're righ-Oh! Hello? Yes, I'm here. Do I have a meeting with them?" Pause. "Really?! Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me and my husband! So where and when is this meeting taking place? I'd prefer if it happened soon."

"Hun, go grab me a pen and paper, quick! - Uh-huh. My husband is just grabbing something for me to write with so that I can jot this all down."

Fugaku comes back with a pen and paper, only to have his wife snatch them away from him as soon as he was in reach.

"Okay, I have some paper now, so if you could please repeat that I'd appreciate it." Pause. "Uh-huh… Yup… Okay… What time?... And what floor are we going to?... And the person we ask for is Jiraiya? How do I spell that?... Okay… Uh-huh… Got it, thank you. Now is that all of the information that I need right now?... I'm all set?... Alright then! Thank you so much for this, we really appreciate you doing this for us. I seriously hope that you can help my son… Alright, take care now. Bye."

Mikoto hangs up the phone and puts it back on the hook. She turns back to her husband who stares at her, perplexed.

"So do we have an appointment?" He asks, earning him a huge grin from his wife.

"Yes, we do!" She practically cheers and picks up the piece of paper that she had previously written on. "We're meeting with a man named Jiraiya tomorrow afternoon to speak with him more about our situation."

Fugaku nods with a pleased smile. "That's good to hear. Did the woman tell you anything else?"

Mikoto nods. "Yeah, she told me that the reason that we're meeting later in the afternoon is that they have other clients hoping to gain this Jiraiya's guys help as well. So if we want to gain his aid, we have to prove to him that our problem is direr than all of these other people!"

"Well let's just be happy that we managed to snag a meeting in the first place. I don't know about these other clients of his, but I'm pretty sure that what we have going on is going to be his top priority once he realizes who were are."

"I sure hope so." Sighs Mikoto as she places the piece of paper in her desk drawer for safekeeping.

As soon as she closes the drawer, the sound of the front door opening can be heard, followed by some soft chuckling and a low groan. The married couple shares a worried glance with each other before making their way out of the dining room and into the front hall.

Upon entering the hallway, they are almost immediately brushed aside by their oldest son who holds a very annoyed expression. Blinking in confusion, they bring their attention back to the front door only to frown deeply at what they see.

Standing before them is their troubled child with his arms draped around two heavily made-up women with a third woman standing in front of him with her arms hanging around his waist. All three women have their faces and bodies pressed up close to their son, while he just chuckles huskily and whispers in their ears, causing them to blush.

It doesn't seem like their son has even noticed them yet, so Fugaku loudly clears his throat to finally get his son's attention. However, the look that he receives from his child is not a welcoming one, but just plain old cocky.

"Oh hey dad, mom." He greets, nodding towards each of his parents, completely ignoring their scowling faces. "I hope that you didn't make me any dinner, 'cause I already ate. So with that said, I'll be up in my room for the rest of the night, so please don't bother knocking. Thanks."

Before their son has a chance to even make a move, though, Mikoto speaks up with her hands on her hips. "Who are these women, Sasuke?"

"I didn't introduce them yet?" Sasuke questions in a mocking tone, causing Mikoto's brows to furrow. He snickers at her expression while the girls giggle like he just said the most hilarious joke known to man.

Teasingly squeezing the ginger on his left, he nods his head towards her. "This here is Sasame, ma. And this one here," He pinches the butt of the brunette on his right, making her squeal in delight. "Is Ayame. She's a cook." He winks towards his mom, making her roll her eyes in disgust.

"Like that's a saving grace." Mikoto whispers to her husband, who sighs in agreement.

"And finally, this one here is Hotaru." He finishes, playfully thrusting his pelvis into the dirty blonde that was standing in front of him. The blonde moans seductively in response, practically throwing herself more at him, which has the other two women whine jealously. "Don't worry, ladies, you'll all be getting some as soon as we head upstairs."

Sasuke looks up at the sound of his father scoffing and his mother gagging. Both look like they were ready to puke and that made Sasuke smirk.

"Now if that's all that you two wanted from me," He says, addressing his parents. "Then I'll be going now. I have some women to satisfy." The three women under his arms start to squeal again, annoying both Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Actually, Sasuke, just one more thing before you go try your luck with a possible STD." Fugaku states with his arms crossed sternly over his chest.

The raven-haired bachelor sends a heated glare towards his father for his snarky comment. The women around him all gasp and send glares of their own towards their lover's father. "What is it?" Sasuke seethes.

"You'll be happy to know that your mother and I won't be home tomorrow afternoon, so it'll just be you and Itachi here. We don't know what time that we'll be back, but whatever happens here while we're gone, I want it all cleaned up so that I don't have to ask what you did. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke's glare instantly goes away at this information as a wide smirk graces his features. "Of course." He drawls as he makes his way up the stairs, only to stop halfway and turn to his parents who were staring at him with disappointment. "By the way, you might want to sleep in the basement again tonight. These three are screamers."

Sasuke openly laughs at the disgusted look that his mother made at his comment as he continues his ascent up the stairs with the three women mewling in anticipation.

**-XxX-**

Tomorrow finally came, and Fugaku and Mikoto would have been ecstatic about it had it not been for how utterly tired they were.

When Sasuke had told them that those girls were screamers, they had taken it far too lightly. It was almost like those girls had made it their mission to disturb the entire neighborhood with their wanton sounds. Despite them being in the basement of their estate, they could, unfortunately, hear almost everything coming from their son's "playroom".

Of course, they tried to cover their ears, play calming music, tried to ignore it, tried to sleep through it, even tried to tell them to quiet down! But everything they tried failed miserably, especially the last thing; that just seemed to spur them on to be louder.

After somehow managing to finally fall asleep, the couple only gained an hour of sleep before they were awoken by the sound of their front door slamming shut. Startled, the pair ran upstairs into the main hall, only to find their youngest standing by the door in nothing but a pair of satin briefs, his mouth wide and face scrunched up in a yawn.

With his hands on his hips, he turns to see his parents giving him a questioning stare. He simply smirks at them, giving them a two-finger salute before making his way back up the stairs to head to bed.

The pair look on dumbfounded for a moment before making a beeline towards the front window, just in time to see the three women staggering their way into a waiting taxi. Once all three hot-messes are inside, the taxi drives off and their estate gates close behind it.

A moment of silence passes between the married couple when Fugaku turns to look at his wife with tired eyes. "Exactly what time is the meeting?"

"Three thirty." She replies in a groggy tone.

"Exactly how long does it take to get to the place we're meeting at?"

"It's downtown, so roughly half an hour or so if there isn't traffic."

"What time is it now?"

Mikoto looks down at her watch. "It's nine fifteen a.m."

Fugaku yawns into his hand before making his way back towards the basement. "That's about six hours away, but with the time it'll take for us to get ready and grab something to eat on the way to the meeting, we have at least four and half hours to catch up on some sleep."

Already a few steps behind her husband, Mikoto rubs her tired eyes as she waits for him to open the basement door. "Well let's hurry and catch some sleep then. I want to be wide awake for this meeting."

"Agreed."

**-XxX-**

Five hours later, the duo is in the drive-through of Mister Donut* and are about to receive their order.

"Two medium blueberry coffees with cream and sugar, one green tea donut, and two ham, egg, and cheese on a croissant." Says the drive-through operator as she hands Mikoto their order. Mikoto thanks the operator as she passes the food and drinks to Fugaku. "No problem. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." The raven-haired mother of two responds sweetly as she drives off into the street towards their destination.

With her eyes on the road, Mikoto holds her hand out expectantly towards her husband. "Donut please."

Fugaku silently hands over the donut to his wife since his mouth was already stuffed with a bite of his croissant.

The rest of the drive is silent, excluding the occasional directions given by the GPS and the sound of the pair munching on their food.

Roughly forty-five minutes later the two are finally inside of the building that they were told to go to, which they were pleasantly surprised to find it is so fancy and high maintenance; also not to mention that it was the building of a very noble company titled Namikaze Enterprises.

After taking the time to find a decent parking space, the couple went inside and spoke to the man at the front desk, who told them they could use the elevator to get to the floor they needed. Once on the 38th floor, the pair walked over to the woman sitting at the front desk.

They waited patiently for the woman to end her phone call, most likely dealing with another client. As soon as the call ended, the dark-haired woman acknowledged them.

"How may I help you?"

"We're here to speak with Jiraiya." Mikoto spoke to the woman politely.

The dark-eyed woman looks down at her monitor screen, typing something in with such speed that it almost looked fake.

"Did you schedule an appointment?" The woman, whose name tag read Shizune, questions, glancing back up at the duo.

"Yes, we did." Fugaku answers, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mmm. Names please?" Shizune hums.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha."

"Uchiha…" Shizune, tucking away her astonishment that the leaders of the Uchiha company were here, types in the names and clicks around on the screen until their names finally pop up. "Ah yes, Uchiha. You scheduled for three thirty, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Alright. Well, you can just head through the double doors to your right. Someone else will escort you to Jiraiya-sama's room once you tell them who it is that you came to see. I'll be sure to notify him that you are on your way."

"Thank you very much, Shizune-san." Mikoto responds as she and Fugaku make their way through the double doors.

Just as the woman said, there were people waiting on the other side of the door, looking at the duo expectantly.

"Jiraiya." Fugaku states, and just like that, a redheaded man comes forward with his arms behind him.

"Right this way, please." He states as he leads the two down a set of glossy corridors until they reach yet another set of double doors. "He should be waiting for you." The redhead states before making his way to stand away from the door, most likely to wait for them to be done so that he can lead them back the way they came.

Mikoto thanks the man as Fugaku pushes open the door, letting his wife walk inside ahead of him. Once the door is shut, the two focus on a white-haired figure sitting in a black leather chair behind a steel desk with his hands propped up under his chin. Sitting on the desk with her arms crossed under her well-endowed bust is a blonde, amber-eyed woman wearing an olive suit and white button-down blouse.

"Ah, come in!" The spiky-haired man cheers, waving the Uchiha over towards his desk. "Please have a seat." He motions towards two leather chairs in front of his desk.

It's once the couple has taken a seat that they realize how decorated this room is with literature, picture frames, rugs, furniture, and all of the usual fancy office supplies. Gawking at the room for but a second, they turn their attention back to the grinning man.

"I tried to make this as homey as one can get an office." The man chuckled, while the woman in front of his desk just rolled her eyes and pushed up her glasses.

"It's very nice." Mikoto comments, but then her face turns serious, as does Fugaku's. "You are Jiraiya, correct?"

"Why of course. They led you to this office, didn't they?" The man grins while leaning back in his chair. "So what can I do for you? Why do request my help?"

"Well you see-" Mikoto starts but is interrupted by Fugaku.

"Our son is a man whore."

Jiraiya's eyes widen with amusement at the blunt statement that the other man-made.

"How nice of you to be so frank with me." Jiraiya chuckles, earning him a stern glare from the busty woman. "Most of my clients that come in always try to beat around the bush when it comes down to talking about their children."

"I personally see no reason to delay my true purpose of being here by being timid." Fugaku retorts with a sigh.

Another sigh sound follows as the blonde woman stands straight. "Well if that's how you feel, then I'll need you to give us more detail about your situation, otherwise, you can forget about receiving our help."

Both Mikoto and Fugaku look at the woman with wide eyes, fearing for the worst; that is until Jiraiya speaks up.

"Tsunade-chan, no need to scare them. We need them relaxed, not tense."

"I'm not trying to scare them, I'm telling them the truth. We have so many people coming in and I have no patience to hear the same sob story over and over." The busty woman, Tsunade, fumes, going to stand beside a grinning Jiraiya.

He places his hand over hers, which seems to calm her down just a bit, leaving the Uchiha couple confused. "I understand, now let's hear them out." He turns towards the couple, with a now pensive expression. "State your case."

The two look at each other briefly before Mikoto places a hand on her chest and breathes.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband, Fugaku." Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened in amusement. "We have two children-"

"The great Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke." Jiraiya comments, stroking Tsunade's hand. "I thought that you two looked familiar, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions, you know?"

"I'm surprised that the heads of Sharingan Corp. would need help when it comes to dealing with family matters." Tsunade states as she sits on Jiraiya's lap.

Fugaku sighs as he tries to ignore the display before him. "We were hoping that we would be able to keep this under wraps, but our son is just so out of control, it's almost like he's trying to ruin the Uchiha name on purpose."

"Well, you've been doing a pretty good job of keeping your secrets to the family, considering that I've never read anything leading your son to be promiscuous." Comments Tsunade. "Anyway, go on."

"Well since you know about our kids, let's just say that it all started once Sasuke turned fifteen. It was barely noticeable at first, but then things really kicked up after he turned sixteen." Mikoto speaks.

"Tell us about what changed when he was fifteen." Jiraiya demands, placing his arm on Tsunade's lap.

"We don't really know what exactly caused him to start misbehaving, but he would start disobeying us more and being rebellious." Fugaku comments.

"We thought that it might have just been him going through the awkward stages of being a teenager since he was going to school, he could have been influenced to act that way."

"Did Sasuke go to an all-boys school?" Tsunade questions.

Mikoto blinks. "No. We didn't want to isolate him from socializing with the opposite sex, just in case he became sexist towards women when he got older."

"I see."

"Well, anyway, that was all that changed when he was fifteen. When Sasuke turned sixteen, however, he would isolate himself from the family, not even coming down to eat dinner with us." Continues Mikoto.

"During social gatherings between businesses, he would always hide away from others." Fugaku adds.

"And if he did stay, he would always pick on the young girls that would show up. A couple of times he even felt up some of the women, too." -Mikoto.

"I just thought that it was him being a snot again, so I would try to discipline him, but telling him to go to his room and that he was grounded." Fugaku continues, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was only later on in the years that I realized that he was looking forward to being grounded."

"Why is that?" Jiraiya asks, quirking a brow.

"Porn." Fugaku answers with disgust.

"Oh."

"Now I know that it's normal for boys to watch porn every now and then, but with Sasuke, it was daily." Mikoto nearly gags. "It was like he couldn't go a day without it, and it continued like that well into the next two years. Then it just stopped."

"And the real problem began." Groans Fugaku.

"We didn't know that Sasuke had been sneaking around a couple of months before his seventeenth birthday. We thought that he was in his room with his porn, as sad as that is to say." Mikoto wrings her hands together. "But one night, Itachi says that he caught him leaving through his balcony, where some girls were waiting for him. Itachi recognized them as some girls from his school, but thought that Sasuke was just sneaking out to some party, just like normal juniors and seniors."

"It was only after Itachi spotted him kissing each of them and practically dry humping them in our backyard before running off that he knew something was up." -Fugaku.

"You see, Sasuke has never really shown an interest in dating or girls for a very long time. It was to the point where I thought that he was going to be alone forever." Her eyes watered. "So when Itachi had told us about what he saw, I was only slightly mad. I was happier that my son was finally showing an interest. I was thinking that maybe he wasn't going to be alone; so I let it go." She sighs. "That was my biggest mistake."

"Once Itachi caught him sneaking out again, we finally decided to confront him about it." Fugaku states. "We asked him where he was going during the night and if that's the reason why his grades were slipping. At first, he tried to deny everything, but then halfway through, he changed his mind."

"He started to admit everything that he had done and everything that he had been doing." -M

"He admitted to sneaking out of the house to go party, he admitted to making out with those girls, and he even admitted to watching the porn. But then he started to tell us about all of the things that we didn't know about." -F

"He told us that he lost his virginity at thirteen, which shocked us because he didn't show any sign of being different until he was fifteen. He told us how every single party he went to, he always had sex there. He said that he would sneak girls into his bedroom and have sex with them before kicking them out. He admitted to doing drugs, mainly marijuana and ecstasy, but now he only sticks to pot." -M

"He said that he hasn't stopped having sex since he lost his virginity. He said that after he lost it, he did it only once a month, then once every two weeks when he was fourteen, once every week when he was fifteen, twice a week when he was sixteen, to doing it almost every other day from seventeen onward." -F

"Did you try telling him to stop?" Tsunade asks, looking slightly disturbed.

"Of course we did!" Mikoto hollers. "We tried everything that a parent can think of doing! We tried to ground him; he just snuck girls in or watched porn. We tried to forbid him from leaving, even going so far as to lock everything in the house from windows to doors; somehow he still snuck out every time. We tried to take things away from him; he would sit in his room and masturbate or bring girls over. When he would show up with a girl, we would try to kick her out; he would either ignore us and go up anyway, even continuing to have sex with the girl despite us being in his doorway. If he'd show up with two or more girls, we tried our best to forbid it, but then he would bring in even more girls the next time; the most being ten at a time. Don't ask me how he managed to make it work, but let's just say that no one in the house got any sleep that night."

"Wow."

"We even tried to be physical with him, which is something we both hate doing. But every time we tried, he'd make it so damn awkward! Especially when his mother would try! It got so weird and uncomfortable to the point that we just stopped trying altogether." Fugaku nearly shouted, startling his wife.

"What exactly did Sasuke do?" Jiraiya asks.

Mikoto blushes slightly in embarrassment while Fugaku glares at the floor. "Whenever I tried to discipline him, he would stand up to me to the point where we almost fought a few times."

"Damn."

"And when I would try, he would always say crude things to make me feel uncomfortable about spanking him or laying my hand on him. It was the type of stuff that you'd think BDSM people would say."

"Ew."

Mikoto sighs in defeat. "Over the years he got worse and worse to the point where we can't even say anything against him. Every time we see him, it's like he knows he's won, but won what, I have no clue."

"It's almost like this is a game to him." Fugaku adds. "Seeing how many women he can bed before his mother and I finally snap. Either that or see how many hearts he can break due to bedding women."

"What do you mean by that, Fugaku-san?" Tsunade inquires with a tilt of her head.

"Sasuke has never been with the same woman twice, as far as we know." Fugaku replies. "From the day that he started to openly bring women into the house, not one of them have been a girl that he's brought in before. And he started to do that at eighteen; he's almost twenty-two."

Mikoto shakes her head. "Just last night, he brought in three new girls, who made it their mission to not let us sleep during the night. I don't know where my son picks all of these women up at. I mean, I know Sasuke has always been quite the looker and that women would fall at his feet, but this is just ridiculous! It's like he has his own personal vending machine of women!"

"It's disgusting." Fugaku chides.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade are speechless. Both have their jaws dropped to the floor from their story. How in the world did these two manage to keep Sasuke's sex life concealed for so long?! This kid is worse than an 18-year-old Jiraiya, and Jiraiya has been a pervert since he hit 12! What the hell screwed him up so bad?

Taking a deep, calming breath, both Uchiha look up anxiously towards the light haired duo, waiting for a response.

"So will you help us?"

The two blink for a moment before looking towards the married couple.

"I sure hope we can."

**-XxX-**


	2. A Brother's Tale

**-XxX-**

Fugaku paced back and forth inside of the living room with his eldest son watching him with mild interest. His wife was inside of the kitchen preparing the trio some sandwiches and tea while they wait for a certain duo to arrive. Coming into the living area with the snacks set on a tray, Mikoto places it down on the coffee table and regards her antsy husband.

"Please Fugaku, relax." She coos, coming to stand beside him. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute. Come, have some tea while we wait."

Fugaku looks to his wife with a soft smile. "Thank you, dear."

Taking a seat on the sofa, the couple takes their sandwiches as Itachi sips his tea. "So remind me again of who we're meeting with and why they have you so troubled, father?"

"It's someone that we're hoping will be able to get your brother under control." Mikoto responds since Fugaku was chewing.

"If that's so, then why is father so on edge?" Itachi inquires, biting out of his own sandwich.

Fugaku swallows before sipping his tea. "I'm just worried about the outcome of this meeting, seeing as how Sasuke is going to be apart of it." He sighs. "I don't want your brother to start causing trouble in front of our guest."

"I believe problems will undoubtedly occur, considering Sasuke has no clue what this meeting is truly about, let alone that he knows that there's even a meeting at all." Itachi chuckles, earning him a stern stare from his father.

Mikoto moans. "How nice of you to help put your father at ease, Itachi."

"Always a pleasure, mother." Her oldest son smirks, lifting his cup up in a mock toast.

"Speaking of your brother," Fugaku interrupts. "You're sure that he's in his room at the moment?"

Itachi nods. "The last time I checked he was there, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't sneak out anymore to go find another fling."

"Good, because I don't need to feel like I'm wasting my guests' time due to his sudden abs-" Fugaku is cut off by the sound of the doorbell chime reverberating throughout the house.

"I'll get it." Mikoto says as she exits the living room to check the door.

Upon hearing greetings being exchanged, both Uchiha men stand from their seats and fix themselves before Mikoto reenters the room with their guests in tow.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, this is my eldest son, Itachi." The Uchiha woman introduces.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Itachi greets extending his hand out to the mildly surprised pair.

Jiraiya is the first to shake hands with the young man before moving to Fugaku. "My, my, what a set of manners your son has. Kind of makes me anxious to meet the other one." The silver-haired man jokes, earning him a nervous laugh from the father.

"Nice to see you made it, Jiraiya-sama. Same to you, Tsunade-sama." Fugaku greets, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mikoto asks, already moving towards the kitchen.

"Just a couple of waters, please." Answers Tsunade with a smile.

Shortly after, Mikoto returns with water and a plate of cheese and crackers on a tray. Once she sets it down and thanks are given, the room is filled with a serious silence.

"Now before I meet with Sasuke, I would like to hear a few things from Itachi, here, and then explain to you my plan." Jiraiya states, his hand placed on Tsunade's crossed legs.

"Okay." The married couple responds, turning towards their son.

"What would you like to hear?" Itachi questions, leaning back in the cushioned chair beside his parents.

"We already know your parents' side of the story and when they began to see a change in Sasuke, but now we want to know your side." The busty blonde poses, fixing her glasses. "Tell us when you first noticed a change in your brother."

Fugaku and Mikoto stare intensely at their son, whose eyes close and body tenses from the query.

"Itachi…"

"I noticed his change a little after his thirteenth birthday, a few months before he told me he lost his virginity." The words grit from Itachi's mouth almost as if it pained him to admit.

He hides the flinch his body attempted at the feel of his parents nearly breaking their necks from looking at him in disbelief. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to be stunned by the news as well, due to how much later his parents noticed compared to him.

Tsunade brings a fist to her lips and coughs to clear the tension in the room. With the three pairs of Uchiha eyes on her, she speaks. "That's significantly earlier compared to your parents, Itachi." She informs. "How were you able to notice long before your parents did?"

"And why did you keep it from your parents along with the knowledge of Sasuke's virginity?" Adds Jiraiya, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Itachi runs a hand through his hair, moving his bangs out of his face. "Sasuke and I used to be extremely close. Closer than he ever was with anyone, including our parents. How was I not supposed to notice the subtle change in the way he behaved?"

The others remained silent so that the young man could continue. Itachi sighs.

"I was eighteen when Sasuke turned thirteen. Since our parents were always busy with the business, and I had gotten my license a few years prior, I decided that I would be the one to pick Sasuke up from school so that we could spend more time together. All was normal as usual at first when I would pick him up after his birthday. He would hop in the passenger seat, tell me about his day, tell me how annoying the girls were, how stupid his friends were, etcetera. But then after a few weeks, the topics of conversation changed."

"Changed how?" Mikoto urges.

Itachi glances at his mother briefly before turning back towards their guests.

"Like I said, Sasuke always used to tell me about how annoying the girls were in his school. Well after a few weeks, he started to ask me how to tell if a girl is into you. I was confused at first, considering what he's told me about the girls before, I thought it'd be pretty obvious. But after seeing the seriousness on his face, I amused him by giving him my opinion. A few weeks after that, he'd say that there was this one girl who he thinks is into him based off of what I told him. I joked around and asked him if he liked this girl back, but he said he didn't know if he should. When I asked him what he meant, he never answered me."

"Did you ever find out who this girl was?" Jiraiya asks, leaning in.

Itachi's features turn up in disgust. "Unfortunately yes."

"Weeks go by when Sasuke finally tells me that he does like this girl and that she says she likes him too. He said she tells him a lot of things that she likes about him and always started to blush the more he went on. A few weeks after that, he starts to ask me about relationships and intimacy. I told him what I could, but I felt too uncomfortable when he started asking me to be more specific and detailed on the intimate parts of a relationship. He got mad when the only things I would tell him was that you kiss someone you really like."

"Why haven't you told us this beforehand, Itachi?" Fugaku questions, looking more and more upset by the second.

The elder son bows his head in remorse. "I'm sorry father, but at the time, it was a secret between close brothers. Sasuke used to tell me everything at that time; I didn't want to betray his trust by telling you what he was telling me. That, and you and mother were always too busy anyway, so I didn't want to pile on more stress."

Before Fugaku could go off, Jiraiya raises a hand and tells Itachi to continue.

"It was a few weeks after that, two months since he first brought up the girl, that I believe he started his sexual exploits. Reason being, he started to question me in a cocky manner about my and Izumi's sex life, my then girlfriend, now fiance."

"Congratulations." Tsunade and Jiraiya offer, earning a swift thanks in return.

"I always tried my best to ignore his taunts and brush it off, but as days turned to weeks, his attitude got even worse. He wouldn't say out right that he was having sexual relations with this girl, but he wasn't subtle about it either. It was in the ways that he asked specific questions that led me to believe that he had done the things that he was asking me if I had done."

"Things such as what?" Jiraiya inquires.

Itachi sighs and turns away. "To keep things slightly mild, one of the things he would ask was if I had ever received or given oral by and to Izumi. Other more risque questions would be on the positions we may or may not have tried and such."

"So what made him finally fess up to losing his virginity after months of being vague?" Tsunade asks while recrossing her legs.

"I merely asked him outright."

"And… He just told you?"

"Yup. He confessed to having sex with this girl but was still intent on not revealing who she was. And before you ask, yes he did give me fairly explicit details about what they had done with each other, none of which I am comfortable repeating."

"So when exactly did you find out who his lover was, Itachi?" Jiraiya questions, taking a sip of his water.

Itachi suddenly becomes stiff and swallows dryly, earning him looks from his parents and company.

"Itachi." His father calls out in warning and apprehension.

The eldest Uchiha son glances over at his worrying parents with a guilt-ridden expression. "I managed to find out who she was just a few months before his fifteenth birthday."

"So you knew of this affair for about two years yet you never even thought to consult us about it?" Fugaku scolds, his brows furrowed and deep frown set in place.

"Why did you keep this a secret from us, Itachi?" Mikoto questions with an equally upset glare. "Just who the hell was this girl anyway?"

The raven-haired male turns down in shame, only to glance up at the call of his name.

"Itachi, just how did you find out about this girl? You said that Sasuke was adamant about not revealing her identity."

"And why do you seem so ashamed and, dare I say, disgusted by the mere thought of this girl?" Tsunade tags onto Jiraiya's inquiry, taking a bite of the crackers Mikoto had spread out.

Itachi sighs. "It still stands true that Sasuke never told me who this girl was. That's why I didn't figure it out for two years." He looks to his fuming parents. "And I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner. It was a horribly misguided mistake on my part.

"But about the girl, I had to do some digging myself since Sasuke refused to say anything other than what they were doing. He gave no description of her other than that she was 'heavenly' in bed." He shivers. "I had to secretly ask some of his classmates about who Sasuke was hanging around lately and if he seemed unusually attached to some girl for the past year. Everything came up negative.

"So instead of asking his classmates, I decided to sneak around his school, with the permission of the school of course, under the guise of supervising my brother's studies. At first, nothing seemed to truly stand out; everything seemed pretty normal. Sasuke would go to class, hang out with some friends, ignore the usual pack of confessions he'd receive, etcetera. But like I said, just a few months before his fifteenth birthday, I finally got the clue as to who this mystery girl was. Thinking back on it, I should have seen how brazen their antics were, even in my presence. "

"What kind of antics?"

Itachi sneered and clenched his fist. "The looks they would give each other during classes and in the halls, the subtle undertone in the way they would speak to each other, the unnecessary sometimes lingering touches, the calls to stay a bit behind the class for some 'private talk' that I wasn't allowed to sit through, th-"

"The what!" Mikoto nearly screeched, slamming her hands down on her lap. "How could another student call back a classmate and keep you from listening in? From the way that you're talking, you're making it sound like this girl Sasuke has been fooling with was actually not a girl at all but a woman!"

All eyes turn to the suddenly quiet man whose head was hanging low as to not show the contempt in his features. Mikoto fell silent and her jaw slacked.

"Itachi…"

"..."

"Please tell me you're lying…" Tears brimmed at the edge of her lashes as her hand tightened around her husband's that she had grabbed.

"I'm sorry." The young Uchiha grits through his teeth. "But I cannot grant you that satisfaction, mother."

Mikoto gasped and Fugaku's frown deepened further. Jiraiya and Tsunade share a look of surprise before turning back towards the young Uchiha.

"What did yo-"

"Who is she?"

Jiraiya gazes towards Mikoto due to her interruption. He was going to ask his question once more, but the expression she held made him bite his tongue.

"Who the hell is this vile  _cow_  of a woman that dared to defile my son?!"

The angry Uchiha wife was now on her feet with the couch she once sat upon pushed back with the force of her abrupt stand. Tears rolled freely down her reddened cheeks and her fist clenched tightly at her sides as her entire being shook with rage. Her charcoal eyes even seemed to flash red for a moment as she glowered at her silent child.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku murmured his wife's name, hoping to ease her a bit in front of their guests despite his own irritation bubbling within him.

"Her name was Anko Mitarashi, better known as Ms. Mitarashi to her former students and faculty." Itachi nearly spats the information, the woman's name tasting like venom on his tongue.

Mikoto blinks, her face softening to one of confusion before twisting with hatred once more. "Wasn't that the teacher who quit right around Sasuke's birthday?  _She's_  the one who started all of this?!  _She's_  the whore that made my Sasuke the way he is today?! _**UGH** **!**_ "

The dark-haired mother of two was practically having a full-blown fit right now. Her hands were entangled in her raven locks and her eyes were flashing red as she heaved and paced, nearly swatting at her husband when he moved to touch her.

"Mikoto, let's go into the kitchen." The inwardly seething Fugaku whispers to his wife as he wraps his arms around her to keep her from flailing. He quickly excuses he and his wife before dragging her off into the kitchen where she continues to let it all out without the eyes of the other three occupants watching.

Once the couple was out of sight, Tsunade and Jiraiya turn their attention back towards a regretful looking Itachi. The two give the young man a moment to collect himself before beginning their line of questioning again.

"Um, so your mother mentioned something about this woman quitting close to Sasuke's birthday." Tsunade treads while fixing her glasses. "And before that, you mentioned how you managed to find out the identity of his lover only a few months before his fifteenth birthday."

Itachi's dark eyes stare into the blonde's maple ones before switching over to the silver-haired man's equally dark eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Did you have something to do with such a coincidence, Itachi?"

He sighs. "As soon as I realized it was her that was having relations with my brother, I was furious. So the first thing I did when I managed to get her alone without Sasuke being present was confront her about it. The first couple of times she would adamantly deny my accusations against her, so much so that she almost made me believe that I had made a mistake. But deciding to give it one more shot, she finally admitted to it and in the most shameful of ways at that."

"How so?"

"The day she admitted to it was at the end of the school day and when I knew that she would still be there long enough for me to drop Sasuke off at home before rounding back to speak with her. She was inside of her classroom going over papers when I asked to speak with her. At first, I was genuinely going to apologize for accusing her of being sexual with my brother, but when she asked me to shut the door, I changed my mind and decided to act like I was instead.

"Not even halfway through my fake apology did she try to seduce me into having sex with her as well. That's when I asked again if she really was having sex with Sasuke and her response was basically a roll of the eyes saying that 'the kid was enjoying himself and came onto her first so might as well'. She then made the sickening claim that she could have two Uchiha fill her and be the luckiest woman alive, automatically assuming that I was going to bed her knowing that she was fucking my little brother!"

The two lovers grimace at the news but maintain their composure overall. "What did you do when she finally admitted?"

Itachi's knuckles were turning white from gripping them so hard throughout his tale. "I pushed her away and demanded that she stop messing with my brother after calling her a slur of names, most very inappropriate and not what I use on a day to day basis. She at first laughed it off until I threatened legal action against her, but then laughed that off too after realizing that I can't do that if I wanted to keep the Uchiha name free of scandal. Not going to lie and say that she didn't have me beat there, but I continued to press on until she relented and said that she'll think about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I would do whatever it takes to keep this under wraps, whether I have to use money and my own legal team separate from my parents. I said that if she didn't stop messing with my brother and quit her job while she still had the chance, I would be left with no choice but to report her to the school and the authorities, and once convicted, she will be forced to rot in jail for the rest of her life, all while I pay to keep everything quiet. She didn't want to believe me at first, saying that I was bluffing. But on the contrary, I was dead serious. She could tell that I would do whatever it takes to keep my brother safe from her and to keep her away from my family."

"So what was there for her to think about?" Tsunade asks with a tap of her foot. "Seems to me that you gave her no ultimatum."

"Like I said, she already knew that I didn't want word of this incident to spread to the public; it would ruin the family name and our business. I knew that the longer she thought about it, the more dangerous it would be for my family because no matter how much you pay someone, information is always somehow leaked. So instead, while I still had her scared of jail time, I offered her a plea deal of sorts. I told her that if she quit now and left my family alone and kept word of this incident tight-lipped, I would give her my entire allowance I'd make for the month, which for the record, was more than she'd make in an entire year as a school teacher."

"And she accepted?"

Itachi shakes his head. "She said that she needed to think it over for a bit, so I gave her two days; the rest of the school week to make her decision. During that time I kept a close eye on her and Sasuke, and it seemed like she was seriously thinking about it because when Sasuke would come in the car after school, he would bitch and moan about how his lady friend was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder, and so close to his birthday too. When the two days were up, she decided to take the money and run, quitting her job as a teacher and keeping her word of never speaking to Sasuke again and never speaking out about the incident either."

"..."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were speechless after Itachi's tale. It was truly shocking and disturbing to learn that the possible cause for Sasuke's troubling promiscuity was basically child rape, and the lengths that his brother went through to keep everything from not only the public but their own parents as well! When the duo had decided to take on the Uchiha's request for help, they didn't expect everything to turn out far more complicated and deep.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade calls with a tense face. "What do you think we should do? This has turned out to be far more than we originally thought."

At her words, Itachi's dark eyes darted to her with a look of panic and worry, scared that his parents weren't going to get the help that they were desperately in search of. He quickly looked over to the silver-haired man as he took a sip of his water before leaning back in his seat with his eyes shut. Itachi bit his lip.

"We proceed as planned." Jiraiya finally responds after what seemed like forever to Itachi, and just in time too as his parents made their way back into the living room, his mother looking calmer than before.

"Just because things turned out to be more troubling than we originally suspected doesn't mean that we still can't try to help. It just means that we have to put all of our faith in this process more than anything."

"Wait, so you're going to help us?" Mikoto questions as she reclaims her seat with the aid of her husband, her black eyes red and puffy as evidence of her crying. "What exactly is this process you're speaking of?"

"Oh and Itachi." Fugaku calls, interrupting Jiraiya before he has a chance to answer. "Your mother and I will be speaking with you later."

Itachi meets his father's stern gaze with his brows furrowed in knowing shame. "Yes, father."

Fugaku nods briefly in approval before turning his attention over to their company. "Now this process. What does it entail?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya share a knowing glance before looking back to the three Uchihas.

"Surely, between the three of you, there've been females from Sasuke's past that you have been rather fond of, whether or not they have been intimate with him regardless." Starts the blonde.

"Now I know this will be difficult, but can any of you recall a number of girls that have left a pleasant lasting impression on you and, or Sasuke throughout the years?" Jiraiya asks, his face stoic, yet playful.

"We need to know your opinions before we actually speak to Sasuke himself." Tsunade adds.

"This information is vital to the process I have planned."

**-XxX-**


	3. Past Flings

**-XxX-**

One minute he had just finally gotten back to sleep after dealing with a rather clingy, annoying girl earlier that morning that just refused to leave, somehow being under the impression that she was more "special" than all of the other women that he's bedded. The next he finds himself dressing in half decent attire because his mother sent one of the help up to wake him because there were "people" here to speak with him.

He grumbles to himself as he finishes buttoning what he wanted of his loose-fitting blouse and slips on a pair of moccasins before heading over to his personal bathroom to check himself in the mirror and brush his teeth. Once primmed up to a passable appearance that won't get him too scolded by his parents he finally makes his way down to the living room where the help had told him his family and guests were waiting for him.

As he comes towards the end of the stairs and is about to round the bottom to head over to the large room, the voices of his family and two unfamiliar people reach his ears, making him stop in his tracks at the conversation taking place.

"... So she wasn't really someone that he could have done anything with since they were so young." He hears his father say.

"They normally just ended up bickering sometimes, mostly on his part since she was so timid back then. It was her sister that normally stepped up to him on her behalf, which I always found rather cute." His mother adds, making him raise a brow in confusion.

_Who the hell are they talking about?_ He thinks as he slowly stalks his way towards the room, making sure not to make any noise so that he can hear a bit more before they come looking for him.

He hears his older brother snort with a short laugh. "I always figured he was just being a brat towards her because she was obviously one of the only girls around him that wasn't fawning over him all of the time, and had a pretty obvious crush on his best friend instead. I don't think he knew how to handle a situation like that because it wasn't particularly 'normal' for him, and I do believe that he was, for the first time, jealous over a girl."

Sasuke makes a face when he hears a round of laughter erupt from the group, having a sinking suspicion that they were talking about him in there. But if they were talking about him, who the hell were they talking about him being "jealous" over? He never got jealous over a female, especially when he had plenty throwing themselves at him every day! His stupid brother was sorely mistaken if he thinks that he would ever show such a feeling for a girl any day.

"Oh, Sasuke! There you are!" Sasuke looks up to find his mother staring at him with a giggle-filled smile, one that she rarely offers him these days. "Hurry up and come say hello to our guests. They are really looking forward to speaking with you."

The young man gives his mother a perplexed look as she practically pulls him into the room where he's greeted by the stares of his father, brother, and a long frosty-haired man and a beautiful blonde busty woman that he honestly wouldn't mind going a round or two with if granted a chance.

"Sasuke," He hears his mother call, breaking his focus on the smirking blonde who must have noticed his blatant staring and was now looking him up and down in response. "This here is Jiraiya-sama and his fiancé and partner Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke's small grin notably weakens, especially when Tsunade places her hand on Jiraiya's knee in a teasing manner since they all noticed the young man's turn in promiscuous thoughts.

"Well, he is a lot more handsome in person." The blonde comments with a gleam in her eye.

"Indeed." Jiraiya agrees. "No wonder he has the ladies clawing at your doorstep every day."

Mikoto chuckles sheepishly while Sasuke scoffs in slight annoyance. Crossing his arms, he glares at his mother as she brings him to sit on the sofa beside her. Once sat, the group falls into a brief silence until Jiraiya clears his throat while Tsunade sips her drink.

"So Sasuke-kun, I think it's best that we get straight to the point so that we can start this process as soon as possible." Said Uchiha quirks a brow in question at the older man while his family stares at him with expectant gazes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke retorts. "What process?"

Jiraiya smiles knowingly and leans forward on his knees, folding his fingers under his chin. "Why don't you tell me a bit about this 'problem' that your parents and brother seem to think you have."

"Problem?" Sasuke's face scrunches up as he looks around the room at the other faces. After analyzing their expressions, he scoffs and turns back towards the silver-haired man with a stern glare.

"I don't have a 'problem'. I do what I want, who I want, when I want, where I want,  _and_  how I want. What I do is none of their concern. As far as I know, they're just jealous because they have to deal with the same lay for the rest of their lives while I'm a free agent."

Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as the other Uchiha's are left speechless after the youngest's mini-rant. While they were kind of expecting that kind of response from Sasuke, it still surprised them that he would say it so openly without a second thought.

Jiraiya's face hardens, seeing as he's going have to take this meeting more serious earlier than he thought. "Sasuke-kun, do you know what a sex addiction is?"

Sasuke snorts. "Of course I do, but I don't have one. There's a difference between liking sex and being addicted to it."

"Well if that's what you believe, we'd like to try something with you." Tsunade cuts in, her own beautiful features tightened into a candid glare.

The raven-headed bachelor turns to the woman with a challenging smirk. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We've been talking to your family for a couple of days now and we believe that our method may be able to help both you and your family get at ease." Tsunade replies with a challenging tone as well.

"We've asked your family if there have been any women in your life that have had a positive impact, or a pleasant lasting impression on them." Sasuke's eyes widen a margin and his jaw tightens, but he quickly schooled his features back to stoic.

"Before we proceed any further with what we have planned, we'd like to ask you about your opinion on the women that your family has mentioned." Jiraiya continues.

"And please keep it brief." Tsunade adds. "I can already tell that you aren't going to like what we have to say so far so that just means that the process is already working." She grins slyly while adjusting her glasses.

The Uchiha bachelor grinds his teeth and fights the urge to cuss every single person in this room out. Just what the hell were they playing at here? The past women in his life? Ones that left a positive impact? Pleasant impression? What the fuck? As far as he knew, he made sure to bring home women that he  _knew_ were going to piss his parents off. So how in the hell did any of them leave a "pleasant" impression on them?

"Okay," Jiraiya speaks, cutting his angry train of thought. "Let's start by asking about a miss…" He looks down at a notepad in his hands. "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke visibly flinches.

"Your family has told us that you two used to be friends back in the day all throughout high school and a bit into college until you dropped out. Is this true?"

Sasuke grips the sleeves of his shirt tightly, closing his eyes as he tries his best to remain calm. It's been forever since he's heard her name. Why the fuck did they bring her up?

"...Yes." He grits out. "She used to hang around with Naruto and me all throughout the school year, even attending the same college as us. Why did you bring her up?"

"Were you two ever intimate?" Tsunade questions, ignoring the heated man.

Sasuke scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "A few times we were, yes, but what does any of this matter? Just what the hell are you guys planning?"

"I always suspected that you two had something going on, little brother." Itachi chimes, earning Sasuke's upset stare upon him. "After all, didn't she used to be madly in love with you?"

"Shut it, Itachi." Sneers Sasuke, only to have his attention drawn back towards the duo in front of him.

"Alright, now let's talk about a miss… Ino Yamanaka." Once more the young man flinches at the name. "We've been told that you two also used to be pretty close, but apparently not as close as miss Haruno since you've never had this young lady over as much as her."

"Sakura only ever came over whenever I had Naruto here, or when we needed to work on a project!" Sasuke defends, snarling at the couple. "And yeah, Ino and I used to hang out around school. Unlike most girls, she wasn't a complete pain in the ass and she managed to keep some of the stalkers away."

"Were you two ever intimate?"

"Tch. Of course we were. I had to repay her somehow for keeping those fangirls in check." Sasuke offers a smirk that makes Tsunade want to smack it off his smug mug.

"What about Karin Uzumaki? We hear she was around for a while after you and Naruto got into a fight of some sorts."

Sasuke sighs as his parents watch his reactions with close eyes. "She was one of the ones there for me when I dropped out of college after getting into it with Naruto over something stupid. She was annoying at first, but she worked on that the longer we were around each other."

"Were you two ever-"

"Yes, we were 'intimate'!" Sasuke mocks, making his older brother chuckle under his breath. "Are you going to ask that every damn time?! Does it really even fucking matter?!"

"Sasuke!" His mother scolds, making him roll his eyes.

Tsunade and Jiraiya look to each other before turning back to the seething male. "Well it's not actually required, but it will kind of make things easier to just know."

"In a way, at least." Adds Jiraiya.

Sasuke rolls his coal eyes for the umpteenth time. "Oh, so that's the only question of mine that you're going to actually answer, huh?"

Jiraiya sniggers before moving on, once again ignoring the lad. "How about Hinata Hyūga?" Sasuke's brows furrow. "We heard that you two were kind of like childhood friends and that she was the only one 'immune' to your charms."

"Childhood friends? Tch, as if." Sasuke snorts. "If anything she was only a meek little daughter of one of my parents more consistent business partners and just so happened to come over the most with her brat of a sister."

"Is it true you used to tease her?" Asks the blonde.

"All the time. It was my only form of entertainment during those boring get-togethers." He chuckles. "Her reactions were always fun, that is until her little sister came ruining everything with her overprotectiveness."

The others in the room chuckle, his family remembering the little tyke coming over every time Sasuke got too close to her beloved sister, and the couple just imagining the scenario going down in their minds.

"Now we understand that you two have only ever met when you were younger but were you ever intimate with miss Hyūga?" Tsunade asks, only to receive an almost appalled glare from the youngster.

"Never. We were kids back then, and even if we weren't, that's disgusting and would never happen." His parents almost deflate with relief that there was at least one person that Sasuke hasn't bedded on this roster. "Even if I wanted to, and that's a big  _if_ , she wouldn't want to, with me at least, since for some reason her eyes were all over Naruto, who was too up Sakura's ass to notice."

Sasuke sighs then, finally realizing that it must have been the Hyūga that they were talking about earlier before his mom found him. As if he'd ever be jealous over someone like her.

"I see then." Jiraiya states rather slow, moving down the list. Just how many girls left a "lasting impression" on his parents and brother?

"What about a woman named Tenten?" Jiraiya asks. "It seems your family doesn't remember the last name of this woman, so hopefully the first rings a be-"

"Yeah, I remember her." Sasuke cuts the older man off, slightly grinning. "What did my parents say about her?"

"They said that you two were on the same martial arts team that they funded a few years back." Tsunade responds.

"They remember you two getting along fairly well while you were on the team." Adds Jiraiya. "Can you tell us if this was perhaps just a simple friendship or something more?"

Sasuke leans back in his seat and cracks his neck. "We were kind of like fuck buddies for a while. She wasn't annoying and was pretty cool as far as I remember. Totally could kick more ass than most of the girls I've been with."

"I knew it." Sasuke overhears his father mutter under his breath.

Jiraiya nods after sharing a knowing glance with his partner. As he continues down the list, his dark eyes lock with the young Uchiha's.

"Alright. This next girl is a bit of a long-distance partner, but what can you tell us about Temari Sabaku no?" Sasuke looks to his parents with a quirked brow, to which they turn away with closed eyes.

"They really brought her up?" He questions. "What did they say about her?"

Tsunade pushes up her glasses and crosses her legs. "They said that during a business trip to her family's estate in Suna, you two, despite not meeting prior to this, seemed rather friendly."

"And that she seemed to be one of the few that didn't take any of your crap." Adds Jiraiya.

"Is that so?" Sasuke taunts. "I didn't really think you guys noticed." He chuckles. "Yeah, Temari was another girl kind of like Tenten. We fooled around a bit, but she wasn't a pushover either."

Jiraiya nods and smiles. "I see. Now we have another girl from Suna. Her name is Matsuri; at least that's what your family seems to recall it being. Ring any bells?"

The raven-haired man's eyes glaze over in thought as he tries to think of the girl behind the name. After a few seconds, he clicks his tongue and focuses his eyes back onto the silver man.

"Now that I think about it, I did fuck with a girl by that name." He smirks. "It was one-night stand after we met at a nightclub that Temari brought me and Itachi to." He looks over to his blank-faced sibling.

"I'm guessing Itachi was the reason my parents found out about it since he was there after all. But I'm surprised they'd bring her up since last I checked, they hated her."

"We didn't hate her." Mikoto defends, shifting to look at her youngest. "We were just upset that you were even fooling around in another country, let alone while we were on a business trip!"

Sasuke's brows furrow in mild confusion. "Still, why the hell did you pick her out since it was just a one-night fling?"

"Because, after Itachi said you went off with her," Itachi grumbles when Sasuke gives him a knowing glare. "at the club, we realized that she was working at the hotel we were staying at and that you two seemed to have a connection." Explains the lady Uchiha with a quirky grin.

"Plus she was quite the bubbly person when spoken too, which is something that might be good for you in the long run." Itachi adds with a challenging smirk of his own.

Just as the two brothers were about to bicker, Tsunade holds up a hand to silence them. "Okay, okay. Let's move on, shall we? This process is already going to be long enough once we're finished here."

Fugaku offers up an apology on behalf of his sons and the family give the couple their attention once more.

"This time I'm going to ask about two women at once since the stories offered on them were pretty brief, and since I also want to get started as soon as possible." Jiraiya starts, making Sasuke nod and resist the urge to roll his eyes. "What are your thoughts on a miss Fu and a miss Kurotsuchi?"

While Sasuke racks his brain for an image of the two different women, Tsunade begins to elaborate on what they've been told to try to help him along.

"We've been told that, like Matsuri, you met Fu at a nightclub with Itachi and Naruto. Itachi said that you two left together, but even after that night, you kept in touch with her for a while."

"Oh right!" Sasuke suddenly snaps his fingers. "Yeah, I remember her. She was a fun girl. Not much I can say about her though. We just kept in contact for the sex until she finally left town again."

"I see. And as for Kurotsuchi, we heard that, like Temari, you two met during a trip to Iwa, but in this case, she was your tour guide during your stay. Your relationship apparently started off rough, but then on your last day, your brother had the misfortune of walking in on you and this woman."

Sasuke openly laughs at the memory while Itachi and their parents look away bashfully.

"Ha! Itachi should have known better than to walk into a room with a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Plus, if you hear noises coming from inside, you don't 'peak in' to see if I'm alright. Of course I am. Kurotsuchi was making sure of that."

Itachi groans and rubs the bridge of his nose in slight irritation. He refused to entertain his little brother with a comeback this time because it would only lead to more arguments down the line. Plus, he would rather not relive that moment for a  _second_ time today.

"Can we move on please?" The older sibling practically begs, earning a soft chuckle from the couple.

"Well lucky for all of us, there's only one lady left on this list and her name is Karui. Does she ring a bell?"

"She was someone that Itachi remembers you bumping into one time, and your relationship didn't have a nice beginning. He's said you later told him that you somehow had sex with this girl, so it's quite the confusing tale."

Yet again Sasuke turns to his brother with a perplexed smirk and a snicker. "I'm honestly surprised with most of the girls you guys brought up, especially this one. She was just someone I mentioned to you since you also saw her and how bitchy she could be."

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow of his own and grins. "So did you sleep with Miss Karui, though? I mean if she was as you put it, 'bitchy', then how did you manage that?"

Sasuke snorts. "Just because she was bitchy doesn't mean she wasn't hot. We both were attracted to each other and one thing led to another and let's just say it was one hot way to kiss and make up."

Fugaku makes an audible noise of disgust, turning his head away from his son. Mikoto rests her hand on his arm in comfort, all the while her face is turned up in disappointment. While she was happy that her son was admitting so willingly to his deeds and his memories of these girls, it still didn't make her happy to see him still act cocky about it. She misses her innocent little boy before that  _ **skank**_ of a woman molested him.

_I swear, if I ever see that woman again, I will kill her with my own two hands._

Suddenly, the Uchiha matriarch's train of thought is disturbed by the sound of fabric shifting, and she looks up just in time to see Tsunade and Jiraiya shake hands with both her now standing sons before moving over to her and her husband. The two instantly stand and shake hands with the duo and watch them fix themselves.

"I'm glad that we got a chance to speak with you all today. I'm really looking forward to working with you all." Jiraiya comments, fixing his white hair.

"Now this process is going to take a while to get started, but we will be sure to keep in touch with you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. There will be moments when will be in need of you and Itachi's help, so please make sure that your schedules are somewhat more open than they normally are." Tsunade informs.

"As for you, Sasuke, I don't know as of yet when we will next speak, but I look forward to it all the same. I hope what we have coming is going to excite, terrify, and help you all the same. Til we meet again." Jiraiya nods with a knowing quirk of the mouth as he and Tsunade bid their farewell and are escorted towards the door by the husband and wife.

While their parents are at the door, Itachi turns towards his brother who was now munching on his mother's leftover sandwich. His dark eyes roam his lean figure with worry until their identical eyes meet.

"I don't do dudes. And even if I did, I don't do incest." Sasuke jabs.

"I'm a taken man, little brother. Don't flatter yourself." Itachi retorts, running a hand through his slick locks.

"So tell me, Sasuke, aren't you the least bit concerned about what's going on and why your past flings and miss Hinata were brought up?"

Sasuke swallows the last bit of sandwich, turning towards his older sibling with a challenging glare. "Of course I'm curious about what they're doing, but at the same time, I just don't give a shit. This is probably just another way to find 'the root' to whatever 'problem' you all seem to think I have. If they think it lies in the past flings or friendships I've had, then let them go at it. No skin off my back."

He then pops a cracker into his mouth before turning to leave his slightly baffled brother behind. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to catch up on some much-needed sleep. I have another date tonight. And I plan to satisfy."

**-XxX-**


	4. On The First Night

**-XxX-**

-1 Month Since the First Meeting-

Dawn had just passed and the sun had already hit its peak when the final lady entered his office. The silver fox and his bombshell fiance smile at the cheerful, yet confused young woman as she sits in the only available chair left in the spacious area. They watch as the woman looks around to the others in the room as they do with her. Brief greetings are exchanged before they are all silenced by the sound of a cough.

"I'm very pleased that you all could make it here this morning. As you all know, I have asked you to join me in a quest to help a certain young man; one that you all used to know in more ways than some." Jiraiya speaks, his hands folded in his lap.

"You've each been informed of the situation and the requirements that I have asked of you. I'm very grateful that you all seem to care enough to try to help with the situation at hand. I hope that this experiment will not only be beneficial to my clients but to you as well."

"Thank you, sir." The women speak up, some nodding politely.

Tsunade stands from her seat beside Jiraiya with the man following her lead.

"Now ladies, I assume that all of your personal belongings have been handed over to your designated chauffeurs upon your arrival. If not, please make sure to hand them over before we leave so that nothing is left behind. Remember that during your stay at the estate it is optional for you to leave willing if you so wish. and that you will be brought home as soon as possible. There will be activities lined up throughout your stay that are designed to help further this experiment to help our clients. You will not be forced to participate, but it is imperative to the process that you at least try."

The women all soak in the blonde's information with nods and hums, each passing glances at the other.

"Each of you will have a room at the estate as to keep your privacy. You will, however, be monitored mildly throughout your stay, but nothing too invasive." Tsunade continues, tugging on her blazer.

"Think of it as a routine checkup of sorts." Jiraiya explains. "We will just be sending in someone every once in a while just to see how much progress is actually being made and if we should be spending any more time than necessary on this."

"Our clients have already been informed of your impending arrival and preparations for your stay should be finished." Tsunade states placing her hand on her fiance's shoulder.

"We just wanted to give you a little briefing on what you are all getting yourselves into. With that being said, we shall start making our leave for your new home now. Please gather your things and follow us." Jiraiya grins, taking hold of Tsunade's hand as they make their way towards the door.

Rustling is heard as the girls scramble to gather their purses and jackets, each of them following after the couple while chatting away with one another. The large group makes their way through the tall building eventually reaching the lobby. Jiraiya and Tsunade lead the group of women out into the parking lot where five vans were waiting with each respective driver standing in front of them.

The chauffeurs make their way toward the back of their vehicles upon seeing the group and open the back of the cars for the girls to check for their belongings. Once everything was secured, Jiraiya instructed the women to get into the vans with their belongings and prepare to leave. When everyone was in their vans, Jiraiya and Tsunade make their way towards their own car and set off with the vans following closely behind.

**-XxX-**

The Uchiha matriarch hums a little tune with a small smile gracing her beautiful face. There weren't many things that her youngest problem child would let her do since his dramatic personality change. She rarely, if ever, hugs him anymore, she never plasters kisses upon his cheeks, barely ever gets a chance to say goodnight, make him lunch, play with him, almost everything that a mother wishes to do with her child before she can't anymore once they get too old. That's why whenever he does allow her to do certain things, she jumps at the chance to do them because that's the only glimpse of her son from the past that she'll get to see.

"Why exactly are you making me get all dressed up just to meet girls from my past again?" A brooding Sasuke scoffs at his mother.

Mikoto swallows a giggle as she finishes buttoning up the blouse that she had her son wear. Once buttoned she starts smoothing out the wrinkles.

"It's a special occasion, Sasuke-chan. Don't you want these girls to have a good impression of you since it's been so long?" Mikoto looks up, her dark eyes meeting an identical pair.

Sasuke sucks his teeth at her. "I don't really care either way since I'm still not looking forward to this." His brows furrow. "This is going to be torture."

The young bachelor turns his head in the direction of the hand that placed itself on his shoulder. He's met with the smirking features of his father, dressed just as nice as himself.

"Considering that we've had to deal with your raging hormones for the past couple of years, I can say that this is some well-deserved payback." Fugaku pats Sasuke's shoulder and stands beside his wife as his son glowered back at him.

A smirk then plays on the younger Uchiha's face as he crosses his arms. "Let's just hope for your sake, then, that this little plan of yours doesn't backfire and I end up tormenting you some more, pops."

It was now Fugaku's turn to frown as Sasuke holds back the urge to outright laugh in his father's face. "If such a thing does happen-"

"Which it will." Sasuke interrupts.

Fugaku inhales deeply. "I just pray that the outcome of this will all be worth the agony."

Mikoto caresses her husband's arm comfortingly as she nervously titters over their mild banter. She briefly glances over both men and nods approvingly before fixing the wrinkles in her own simple, yet elegant dress.

The parent/child trio stand below the staircase awkwardly for a moment until their eldest, Itachi, walks in from the dining room fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. Following behind him is a stunning brunette wearing an amethyst summer dress. The woman plays with her ponytail as she smiles excitedly at her soon to be in-laws.

"Itachi-kun just got off the phone with Jiraiya-sama." Izumi informs as she stands beside her fiancé.

"Oh. And what did he say?" Mikoto asks.

"He says that they should be here any minute now, and to just make sure that their rooms are set and that everything is okay for their stay." Itachi responds, walking over to his parents and brother. "He also said something about there being a little 'surprise' along with their arrival."

Itachi's family mimic his quizzical expression. Izumi skips over to the small group, wrapping her arm around her fiancé's.

"Come on now, guys. Why do you guys look like it's something bad?" She jokes. "Maybe it's a good surprise, you know?"

Sasuke shakes his head at his soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "As if. So far nothing good has come from this little setup."

"Then again, something just might." Itachi counters, smirking. He's so far reveling in his little brother's misery.

As Sasuke was going comeback his pain of brother the sound of car doors closing from the outside are heard, followed by an abundance of footsteps and voices. Hearing this made the youngest Uchiha stiffen while the rest of his family looked between a mixture of excited and anxious.

When the doorbell rings, Mikoto, in a hushed yelp, commands her family to 'get into position' while she practically runs for the door. Sasuke and his family scramble to get into the spots his mother had previously planned for them as she opens the door, politely greeting who he guessed were Jiraiya and his fine ass hell fiancé Tsunade.

The Uchiha woman opens the door wide enough for the duo enter, but when his eyes land on the person following them in, her luggage in hand, he swears his heart completely stopped.

Bubblegum pink hair, now cut short and parted differently, protected by her signature red headband. The prettiest of emerald green eyes that even he can admit anybody has ever seen. Pink lips forming a look of awe and remembrance as she glimpsed over the estate she's been in many times before. Then her beautiful eyes land on him and the brightest of blushes he's ever seen on her appears as well as the biggest grin. And then she utters his name and he knows then that she has never once, since the last time they spoke years ago, stopped loving him.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"Sakura!" His mother, thankfully, ambushes the lean young woman with a strong hug, effectively blocking her vision of him for the moment. The rosette weakly returns the hug after coming over her initial shock.

"Mi-Mikoto-san! It is so nice to see you again!" Sakura greets, although her gaze is still searching for another peek at him. "It has been far too long!"

Sasuke watches as his mother tries to converse with the pinkette as the other women file in once Tsunade has ushered the chatting duo aside. Despite his heart already stopping upon seeing Sakura again, it completely jumpstarts only to stop once again when all of his past flings are staring right back at him. Some looked smug, others look just like how Sakura did, but then there were two that stood out from the rest; one bashful and the other threatening.

Instantly awakening from his dazed state - although he appeared completely cool on the outside - Sasuke's features harden as he glares right back at those pale menacing eyes.

"What the hell is  _she_  doing here?!" Sasuke all but grits at Jiraiya and Tsunade, earning him some perplexed stares from his family and the rest of the girls. Only the said girl he is talking about is snickering at his actions. "She was not apart of the list you showed me, Jiraiya!"

Everyone glances around the room for the face that he was talking about. Mikoto, having stopped her conversation with Sakura, crosses her arms and stares sternly at her son.

"Sasuke, be more respectful! What is the matter with you?"

Jiraiya places his hand upon the Uchiha woman's shoulder, stopping her from further scolding the young man. "It's quite alright, Mikoto-san. I can understand where Sasuke-kun is coming from." Mikoto looks up at the silver man just as he turns to Sasuke with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for not informing you all of this earlier but this was just as last minute for us as it is for you." He begins to explain.

"You see, when we had finally managed to gather everybody, this little one here decided to tag along with her sister just to make sure that she would be okay during this process." Jiraiya gestures towards the girl that he had been talking about, causing all attention to go towards her and her embarrassed sister.

She flips her shiny brown locks from her face and smiles challengingly at the young inwardly seething male. "I just had to make sure that you wouldn't try anything with Onee-chan like you used to do,  _Sa-Su-Ke-Chan_."

Sasuke grits his teeth as some of the girls, including his family, start to snigger softly at the taunt from the youngster. His eyes are drawn away from the brat when said 'onee-chan' grabs hold of her hand.

"Hanabi-chan, please be nice." The bluenette that he has not seen in  _years_  pleads in that same soft voice that he used to hate oh so much. "They're letting us stay here, so try to be respectful."

Hanabi merely rolls her eyes at her elder sibling but gives in none the less.

Before an awkward silence can ensue, Jiraiya claps his hands while Tsunade shuts the door behind the final girl.

"Okay everyone, why don't we head into the living room to get more reacquainted with one another before anything else happens, shall we?" The silver-haired man then makes his way into the living room, following after Fugaku as he leads the way.

Tsunade pulls Mikoto aside before she can follow the large group. She asks her where they can put the bags for now and instructs the girls to just leave them beside the door for later. The two women then meet up with everyone else in the living room for Jiraiya's quick lecture.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Itachi asks as his mother enters. When everyone nods, he motions for Jiraiya to begin speaking.

"So Sasuke-kun, I see you've already reacquainted yourself with Miss Hanabi," said girl sticks her tongue out at him teasingly. "So now I'm just going to reintroduce you to the rest of these beautiful women." He proceeds to call the girls out one by one.

Sakura, Ino, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Kurotsuchi, Fū, Karui, Hinata, and her annoyance of a sister. As he looks at all of these young women standing before him many things run through his mind. How was he going to manage living with these eleven girls by himself for who knows how many months this old coot plans for? From the last time he knew these girls, some of them borderline despised each other so how were they going to live together?

A lot of them haven't even met each other before and most of them have flaring tempers so things may and will go south very quickly with all of them being here. He's not one for dealing with cat fights so this guy his parents hired better have some staff ready and waiting otherwise he'll be sued by someone's family. And if any of the looks that a few his past flings were giving him were to go by, he can already tell that most of the drama is going to be because of him. Matter of fact, a fight might break out as soon as his family and their business partners exit the house.

"Okay, before we all leave, I just want to re-inform you of is to be expected to happen through this process." Jiraiya's voice breaks through Sasuke's thoughts and his focus is turned to him.

"Sasuke, during this experiment, you and these lovely ladies will have this entire estate to yourselves for approximately three to four months or so, depending on the progress made." Jiraiya explains. "The rest of your family will be in the other estate that they own and will be permitted a few visits every week or so."

"During your time here, you'll have activities lined up to help try to emote some sort of feelings other than sexual between these girls. Remember that this is supposed to help you find your true partner and to satiate or quell, if you will, most of your sexual appetite towards multiple partners." Tsunade states, taking the lead.

"We'll also be sending in some guest at random to try to help you decide if any of these women are the right choice for you. All of them will be people that you know and who should know you well enough to gauge your true feelings towards a specific woman. Jiraiya and I will also be making a guest appearance to see how well you are doing and if you may need some more time or not."

One of Sasuke's flings, Fū - a pretty mint and orange thing - raises her hand eagerly. Everyone looks towards her and she just waves her hand until Jiraiya acknowledges her.

"Yes, Miss Fū?"

Fū smiles wide at him and practically fidgets in her spot on the floor. "We won't be confined to this house the whole time, right? Like, we'll be able to leave freely, say, to just go to the store or park or gym if we wanted to, right?"

Jiraiya blinks and chuckles. "Oh, of course, you can! This won't be like a prison or anything!" Fū and the rest of the ladies breathe a sigh of relief at the news. Sasuke, himself, even smirks at this as well.

"You guys are able to come and go as you please, but just make sure that you try to be there for the activities lined up and that you actually  _try_ to do them as well."

A brief pause settles as Jiraiya and Tsunade go over to see if there were any points that they may have missed. Tsunade bumps her fist into her palm when she remembers something.

"Oh! And your staff will be here as per usual to help with the cooking and maintenance still, and we will have a few security staff placed around as well just in case little skirmishes break out amongst any of you."

Sasuke inwardly smirks at the news, while some of the girls look a bit offended that they would think they would fight. These girls should know better, though, since he's personally seen how some of them can go off the handle at the drop of a hat, let alone when it comes to who will get him for the night.

"Now that I think that we have everything covered, I think it's time for you girls to get settled and for the Uchihas to say goodbye." Jiraiya stands followed by Tsunade, clasping his hands together as the ruffling of clothes and grumbles are heard as everyone stands as well.

Izumi and Mikoto quickly offer to show the girls their respective rooms as Jiraiya mentions that Hinata and Hanabi will be sharing a room since the younger sister's appearance was not originally expected.

Sasuke and his brother watch as their mother and Izumi lead the girls upstairs towards their rooms, while their father speaks with Tsunade and Jiraiya off to the side. The youngest Uchiha sibling looks to his brother when he places a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke frowns at Itachi's grin. "Looks like you're going to have quite the time here with these young women, huh little brother?"

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke shrugs Itachi's hand off, but his smile never fades.

"I know you saw the looks that some of them were giving you; especially Sakura and Karin."

"... Didn't you hear me, Itachi?" Sasuke pouts like a child and looks away when Itachi's amusement grows.

"And poor Hanabi still hasn't forgotten how you used to treat Hinata." He snickers. "Looks like you're going to have your hands full with those two alone if you want to spend any alone time with her."

Sasuke scoffs at the thought of the two Hyūgas. "As if I'd try to spend any time with her. She's still the same annoying timid girl from when we were kids."

Itachi shrugs. "That may hold some truth to it, but you have to admit, she did grow up to be a cutie, little brother."

The young bachelor looks as if he had been backhanded across his face, cheeks barely, if at all, the slightest tinge of pink.

"Don't you have a fianceé?!" Itachi nearly burst with laughter at his younger brother's face. Why Sasuke seemed to get offended was beyond him, but at least it was entertaining.

"Yes I do and even she said that Hinata  _and_ Hanabi were utterly adorable."

"You two are no longer related to me."

**-XxX-**

It's been nearly half an hour since his family and Jiraiya and his fiancé left. He hasn't seen nor spoken to any of the girls so far since all of them were still unpacking for the time being. He didn't mind this, however, since it gave him a bit more time to prepare for the inevitable onslaught of some of them coming to try to patch things up like the old fart wants. Maybe if he's lucky one of them will already be willing to give him a good stress relief fuck, which will definitely put them on good terms for a while.

After everyone made their leave and his mother reacquainted herself with most of the girls that she actually liked growing up, he held himself up in the kitchen to make himself a quick snack. He was on his way to his bedroom now, which he was pretty sure his mom showed the girls when she was leading them to their rooms, after throwing his stuff away and doing his dishes.

On his way there he stops in front of a door just down the hall from his own room at the sound of a thud and some giggling. Now he wasn't normally the snooping type, but in a house full of women you are bound to find something "juicy" going on behind the scenes.

Peering closer at it, he notices that the door is opened just a crack, allowing him to not only peak inside if he chose, but to also hear whoever was in there a bit more clearly. As he tiptoed a bit closer, another loud thud was heard followed by a gasp, moan, and full-blown guffaw.

"Ah!" A squeal has him venturing over towards the door with a hidden smirk. He glances around the hall to make sure that no one would see him peeping before opening the door ever so slightly, looking inside. What he sees has him amused, slightly confused, and kind of turned on all at once.

The Hyūga sisters were on the floor of their new shared bedroom, their bags half empty and some clothes and bedsheets flung over the dressers and tables and bed. Hanabi, in her baggy mustard colored sweater and red shorts, was straddling her older sister with her arms pinned beside her head. Hinata, in her pale loose skirt and gray tight fitted shirt, was almost out of breath from laughing so hard as she kicked her legs around under her sister, unknowingly flashing their unwanted viewer.

Hanabi was panting and leaned forward until her nose almost touched her sister's. "Ha! Gotcha back Onee-chan! Can't talk shit now!"

Hinata grins before thrusting her head over Hanabi's shoulder and throwing her legs with force so that the young brunette was forced on her back with Hinata hovering over her. Before the younger Hyūga could maneuver her way out, Hinata sat on top of her legs and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hanabi mock whines before snorting with laughter as Hinata shakes her head tauntingly. "Look who can't say nothing no- AaH!"

The blue haired girl suddenly jumps off her sister and Hanabi rolls to her stomach to look towards the door and flushes equally with embarrassment when she sees Sasuke leaning in their doorway with a stupid smug grin plastered over his obnoxious face.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gasps, folding her skirt over her legs, her face as bright as the sun.

"Uchiha!" Hanabi, however, rushes to her feet, shielding her older sister, though her face shows just how humiliated she is as well. "What the hell!? Ever heard of knocking!?"

Despite the little one's hostility towards him, Sasuke merely stares back at the two red-faced women. It wasn't every day that you see two Hyūgas horseplay, considering they pride themselves on having practically no emotions.

"Well, this is my house, and I did hear some unholy sounds coming from this particular room," He taunts, earning him a heated glare. "So being the good homeowner that I am, of course, I had to come and investigate. Who knew that I'd find such a rare sight though? Especially with this tomato over there."

Sasuke nearly snorts when Hinata attempts and fails to glare at him, it coming off more like a weak pout.

"It'd be one thing if you were home alone and you heard 'unholy noises', but you have people staying here now, so learn to knock, you ass weasel!" Just seeing the frustrated look on Hanabi's face made Sasuke want to laugh so hard. For once he was the one actually getting under her skin and not the other way around. Maybe this arrangement wasn't half as bad as he thought if he's able to do this from time to time.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata scolds, finally getting to her feet as well. Although, the slight turn of her lips is enough to convince him that she was holding back at least a giggle from the insult.

"Ass weasel?" Sasuke repeats blandly, crossing his arms. And if to as prove him right, Hinata places a hand over her mouth and turns away, barely containing a snort. "Really Hyūga? That's the best you got?"

Hanabi looks like she's about to burst with how much her body practically inflated with frustration. Her pretty little face was as red as a pepper and her lips were thin with puffed cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk.

" _Uchiha…_!"

Before her sister could explode on the obviously entertained bachelor, Hinata sneaks her way past her, making her way towards him, his eyes trained on her the entire time. Once in front of him, she boldly places her hand on his chest and gently pushes him out of the room, before closing the door until only half of her face is shown.

Looking up at him, she blushes when she sees him staring back at her with those deep dark eyes that always stared tauntingly at her as children. Now, they were only filled with mild amusement and something else that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Itachi's right. You have gotten cuter." Sasuke states, making the smaller girl falter for a moment.

"Pl-Please knock next time, Sasuke-kun." And the door is shut in his face.

Before he leaves he can hear little Hanabi cursing his name with every bad word she knows.

**-XxX-**

Night time has fallen upon the residents and everyone at the Uchiha manner had just sat down for a nice supper prepared by the cooks. All of the unpacking has been finished and many of the girls had mingled with each other throughout the day, with some even coming to catch up with him. Though, Hanabi and Hinata seemed to be avoiding him due to the incident early that day, not that he minds much. It was an amusing experience so it was worth it.

At first, Sasuke thought that he wasn't going to like having all these girls trying to catch up with him at once, especially considering most of them have more to talk about than just a few nights in the sheets together. Some of them actually could be called friends before they even messed around and some of them just have unresolved issues that he wasn't ready to jump into just yet.

As they ate supper, the table was full of idle chatter between the ladies, and he was just happy that so far there seemed to be no issues between any of them.

Fū and Matsuri seemed to be hitting it off great, and the same goes for Kurotsuchi and Karui, despite his initial thoughts about those two. Both Karui and Kurotsuchi were the most hot-tempered out of all the girls in this room so for them to be fine with each other was a good thing. Tenten and Temari also were getting along just fine, even seeming to be talking about martial art weapons of all things, though it's not surprising considering it's Tenten talking. Of course, Hinata and Hanabi were sticking to themselves for the time being.

The group that confused him and worried him the most, however, was Sakura, Ino, and Karin. Those three were the ones that always claimed to be in love with him, Ino and Sakura going so far as to break their initial friendship up over him. They didn't really know who Karin was until his and Naruto's big blowout, but when they did it became Ino and Sakura against Karin for the longest time. Now those three are sitting next to each other, laughing and chatting like they never fought before, both verbally and physically, over him. Seeing them joking around had him just impatiently waiting for the moment that one of them attacks the other with jealousy. Those three were like a ticking time bomb and he was kind of not prepared for it.

By the time that dinner was done, everyone was spread out around the manner. A few of the girls were in the entertainment room; playing games, watching movies, etc. Others were in the study looking for something to read. And then the rest were in their rooms, including himself, for some alone time.

About fifteen minutes to himself go by before he is interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Moving the book that he was reading below his eyes, he lazily calls out to whoever is there. Without the proper permission granted, his bedroom door starts to open, revealing short strands of pink hair.

Sasuke doesn't bother to switch his comfortable position as Sakura shuts the door behind her and leans against it with flushed cheeks. Sasuke merely stares at her, causing her to shift in her spot.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." She greets in a soft voice, but he doesn't reply. He's always been the brooding silent type around her, which always seemed to turn her on and never away like it did most girls.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asks after what feels like minutes of silence.

She nearly jumps at the sound of his deep voice, rubbing her legs and arms together as she stares back at him with her shimmering green eyes.

"With all of these girls around, I just wanted a chance to be alone with you is all. It's been, what, three-four years since we last saw each other?" She chuckles softly. "I already graduated college and got my Bachelors degree in my medical studies. I even got a job as a nurse at the hospital and I'm interning for the top doctor there. Pretty cool, huh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Despite his lack of decent response, he watches as she lights up, even more, starting to boldly stalk her way over to his bed.

Once at the foot of his bed, she watches for his reaction as she places her hand on top of the pillowy soft sheets, motioning to pull herself on top. When he doesn't appear to object her, she climbs on top of the bed in a painfully slow and teasing manner.

"I really missed our time together. When I got an email from Tsunade-sama asking about you, my heart nearly lept out of my chest." Her voice had become much softer as she sensually crawls her way towards him, though he doesn't make a move.

"And when she asked me if I wanted to be a part of this experiment to help you get better, there was no way that I could refuse. It would not only be wrong of me as an up and coming doctor to turn down the chance to help someone but I also just really wanted to see you again."

She crawls her way up between his legs, trailing her fingers lightly against them.

"I wanted to hear your voice again, Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura's face is as pink as her hair when she gently takes the book from his hand and places it on his bedside table. She bites her lip when he continues to stare blankly at her, even as she places her hand on his semi-hardened member. When Sasuke doesn't move for her to stop, the pinkette starts to tenderly stroke him through his sweats.

Sakura's voice has become low and wispy with a seductive undertone.

"I wanted to  _feel_ you again…"

The short deep red baby doll nighty she was wearing started to slip up her back as she arched closer to him, still on her hands and knees as she continued her light strokes. She presses her face closer to his, her red lips just centimeters away from his. Black meets green as she stares deeply into those dark eyes she's always loved.

" _Sasuke-kun…_ "

She whispers his name when she feels his hands snake their way up the sides of her thighs before resting on her perfectly toned ass cheeks. She all but purrs when he grabs her ass hard enough to leave finger markings there. Eagerly, she slips her hand beneath his sweats and his boxers, finally touching his pulsing meat with her fingers, nearly making her drool.

"This is what you've been wanting to do since you first entered the house, Sakura." It wasn't a question, but she still responds by gripping his manhood in her palm and starts stroking him faster than before.

Daringly Sakura presses a chaste kiss on his lips when his hands move from her ass to her center which was already dripping with want.

"Did any of the others see you come into my room dressed like this?" Although he didn't really care, he liked the idea of her getting hot and bothered over the prospect of making the others jealous. That's just how Sakura has always been when it comes to him.

Sakura moans against his lips when he slips a thick digit inside of her quivering hole. She rubs her thumb over his tip and strokes him erratically.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter." She pants, placing kisses all over his handsome face. "I'm the one to have you fill me first, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke adds another finger, making her gasp and shiver. She starts trailing kisses from his face down his throat, across his hairless chest, licking the rest of the way from his navel to the rim of his pants. With eager hands, she pulls down his briefs just enough to free his stiff penis. Sasuke takes notice of her looking like she was about to cry with awe at seeing his dick after four years. He rolls his eyes at that but groans low when she takes his head in her hot mouth. She hums around him, taking him deeper and deeper with each bob of her head.

With her ass now in the air, Sasuke pumps his fingers faster into her, rubbing his thumb over her sensitive bud, feeling just how tight she is. Sakura releases him with a pop, running her tongue along the sides of his shaft.

"I haven't been with anyone but you since you left so my pussy is nice and tight for you." She moans, wiggling her behind to emphasize her point. She takes him fully in her mouth again until he reaches the back of her throat.

Sasuke groans at the sensation, fisting a handful of her bright pink locks, forcing her to suck him faster. The lewd sounds of her actions fill the room as well as her moans from him adding a third finger into her tight cunt. She even starts thrusting against his fingers, feeling her release coming quickly. Since it's been so long since she's had someone touch her like this, she was bound to come quickly at first.

Sasuke feels her walls clenching around his fingers and he grits his teeth at the feeling. Despite being touched first, he's still got a long way to go before he's even close to cumming. And since he's not getting anywhere with the head, he tugs her face from his crotch, stunning her momentarily before she sighs when he removes his fingers from her.

She almost has the chance to pout, but she giggles when he forcibly tosses her on her back, removing his few articles of clothing. She spreads her legs for him but is pleasantly surprised when he pulls her thighs closer to his face, running his tongue across her soaking slit.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura nearly screams when he starts delving his tongue in and out of her vaginal walls. Her legs tighten around his head when he nibbles on her clit, making her back arch as she grabs fistfuls of his bedsheets. She rocks her hips against him, even as he forcibly holds her down.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, I… Ah! I'm cumming soon…"

Her moans haven't stopped for a second and Sasuke is determined to bring her to a climax so that he can stick his cock in her without her cumming too fast. He introduces two fingers into her while his thumb rubs her clit in fast circles as he continues to lick and suck and probe her insides. She tastes bitterly sweet, just like how she used to.

"O-Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Aah! I- Oh! I'm… _Sasuke-kun!_ "

Sakura's eyes roll to the back of her skull and her back looks painfully arched as her climax hits her like a bullet train. She's missed the way that only Sasuke could make her cum; mind-blowing every time.

Sasuke continues to lick her juices as they spill from her into his awaiting mouth. After lapping up the rest of her bittersweetness, he pulls her breathless body towards him, keeping her legs spread as he lines himself up. He simply looks to her for confirmation of being ready before sliding himself in, both of them throwing their heads back from the amazing sensation.

" _Fuck…_ "

" _Sasuke-kun!_ "

It takes Sasuke a few minutes to adjust before he starts rocking his hips. He goes slow at first, putting her legs over his shoulders since she had just come. But once she stops shivering and starts moaning louder and louder, he leans forward, bringing her legs with him, placing his hands on either side of her head.

Sakura grips his arms when he starts to mercilessly pound into her at maddening speed. Most of the time she ends up choking on her cries of absolute bliss because of how hard he was thrusting into her. Her toes curl when he swivels his hips before smacking against her, his balls landing against her throbbing snatch.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun! Fuck me harder!"

Sasuke continues to ride her until he sits on his knees, grabs her hips and lays back pulling her on top of him. She yelps at the sudden change of position but doesn't complain when Sasuke suddenly smacks her ass,  _hard_.

"AH!"

Taking the instant command, Sakura lifts herself up before slamming down on his thick rod, occasionally placing her hands on his chest to simply grind on him before bouncing again. Sasuke continues to slap her ass harder each time, sometimes at her own request.

Sasuke reaches up and pulls down the top of her nighty, revealing her itty bitty breast to his eyes. He doesn't mind that she's not as developed as some of the other girls in the breast area because what she lacks up top, she makes up for with her smackable ass.

_*smack!*_

"Y-Yes!"

Sakura sounds like she's on the verge of crying happily when he plays with her hardened nipples, throwing her head back as she grinds on him once more. Once again she is close to her limit, her movements becoming jerky. Feeling his own release coming up, he uses one hand to start rubbing against her clitoris while she grinds on him. The pinkette becomes almost breathless as she bends back, using his legs for support as she rides him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… I'm cumming again!"

"Me… Too…" He admits and is mildly surprised when she grabs his wrist but doesn't stop bouncing on him.

"I… * _huff_ *... I want you to…  _Cum in my mouth_ …" Her words a slightly slurred and raspy, but the look of pure ecstasy on her face is enough for him to agree.

"Okay." Is all he says when he pinches her clit, making her spasm as she climaxes for the second time.

Pushing her back on her back, he continues to pump into her a couple more times before pulling out and climbing over her, sitting on her chest and sticking his glistening member into her post orgasm face. Both shining in a thin coat of sweat, Sakura hungrily takes him into her mouth again, sucking away as if she were a baby sucking for her mother's milk.

Sasuke places his hands on his hips and he thrust into her mouth, feeling his orgasm reaching quickly. He stares into her pretty green eyes as she stares back, making sure to prove a point that she will always be the one to do this readily for him.

And he knows that.

With a particularly hard suck, Sasuke cums inside of her dedicated mouth, his hips jerking as he comes in streams. When finished, he pulls out of her mouth, watching her display the lewdness of his sperm inside her red lips before swallowing it all with a bright smile.

Sakura really would do anything for him, just to please him.

**-XxX-**

Hinata, Hanabi, and their family friend Tenten all stare at each other with complete and utter shock and appall. They had heard the commotion going on in Sasuke's room since they are literally down the hall from his abode. And they're pretty sure that everyone else in the entire mansion had heard it too.

Sakura was really trying to send a message or something to everybody by being  _that loud_.

Hinata's face was beet red while Tenten and Hanabi just looked scarred for life. Yes, Tenten has had sex with Sasuke before, and yes he is that good to make you want to scream his name, but….

"On the first night?" Hanabi says in disgust. Her face was screwed up as she looked at the wall in the direction of that pain in the ass.

Hinata covers her red face with her fingers when she can hear Sakura start up again after a few minutes of nothing.

"I don't think I'm going to like this room very much."

**-XxX-**

Ino shakes her head as Karin turns up the television to drown out the noise of sex. Fū and Matsuri were busy playing ping pong, but you can tell by the annoyed looks on their faces that they hear it too.

"As much as I want to get with Sasuke too, I'd at least give him and the rest of us time to settle with each other." Fū comments off handily, sending the ball back to Matsuri.

Karin tuts in disgust. "I just think she's trying to prove a point."

"Yeah, but on the very first night though?" Matsuri chimes in, missing the next ball and goes to fetch it. "She could have at least waited a bit to prove her point."

Ino shrugs and plays with her long golden hair. "That's Sakura for you. When it comes to Sasuke-kun, there's no logic with her."

**-XxX-**

Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Karui stare at each other with disappointment.

"I knew she couldn't last a day without trying to fuck him." Kurotsuchi jokes, putting her book back since it suddenly became too loud in the study to read. "You should have seen the way she's been looking at him all day."

"She couldn't even let the man process his situation first before jumping his bones." The dark-skinned beauty, Karui adds, inwardly seething with disgust.

"There's also that she has absolutely no consideration for the other women in this house, screaming like a damn banshee." Temari quips, opening the door for the other two to leave. "Some people have rooms right down the hall from his that can probably hear everything."

"Doesn't that Hinata girl and her sister have a room down the hall from him?" Karui questions, following behind the girls as Sakura's wails echo throughout the halls.

"Yeah they do, and I think that Fū girl's room is on the other side too." Kurotsuchi claims, bumping her fist in her hand. "Man do I feel bad for those guys."

"Mhmm."

**-XxX-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please comment, like, or whatever. I hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
